


Caught

by Steena



Series: Closer 'verse [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Capital Punishment, Execution, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Of course they would be caught eventually. They were playing a high stakes game. And they lost. Now, they have to pay the ultimate price.Heed the warnings.
Relationships: Barricade/Jazz
Series: Closer 'verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921276
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> There is indeed an execution in this fic, and a metric ton of angst that will not be followed with fluff and comfort.

_Of course they'd get caught._

It was only a matter of time with the way things were going.

One second, he's splayed out on the gritty floor of an abandoned warehouse — back arched in ecstasy, Jazz's denta digging into his neck-cables, the Autobot's spike buried in his valve — the next, half the fucking Autobot army storms the room, guns locked, stocked, and ready to rock.

His lover scrambles back, and everything erupts into chaos as both of them are disarmed and apprehended.

*****

Being in the Autobot brig is surprisingly uneventful. No torture, no questioning. They're not allowed to even have the adjacent cells, because that would give them the option to share _intimacy_ through the bars.

_It's ridiculous._

As if _fucking_ is the only point of their sordid affair, as if _that's_ what they'd go for in this situation. _As if a kiss and holding servos through the night wouldn't be their first choice. As if what they have together doesn't matter._

*****

"Get out, Con." He is ordered by Sideswipe.

Barricade obeys, eager to get out of the cramped cell.

"Chest against the wall, servos behind your back."

_He isn't thrilled to be cuffed, but at least he is out. Hopefully, he'll go into interrogation, and this mess can be sorted out quickly. Then maybe he could be with Jazz tonight._

Barricade isn't taken into an interrogation room, though. Instead he is led outside, taken out behind the Autobot base. Prime is there, as well as Ironhide, and Ratchet. _Jazz too, servos cuffed behind his back. _Barricade takes a kick to the back of his knee, making his legs buckle, and he lands heavily on his knees.

"Not much to discuss here, Prime." Ironhide growls impatiently.

"I'm disappointed to say that you are right, but it is a fact. Jazz, this is _treason_, and you were caught in the act, so there's no denying it."

"I know, Prime." Jazz says solemnly, no trace of his usual mischief. "For what it's worth, I do love him. Like, for real"

"Maybe you do, but that doesn't change the fact that it's treason, and that you deliberately kept it from us..."

"I know."

"How are we supposed to trust you? You kept this away from us. It could've been managed if dealt with properly. But here we are... You know the punishment."

"Yeah. Please do it quickly." Jazz says, sinking gracefully to his knees.

_What?!_

Barricade's spark speeds up, and his tank roils with nausea.

"_Love_ a Con?! _Really_, Jazz? You know they don't do _love_. I really thought you'd be smarter than this. Falling for his schemes..." Ironhide spits derisively.

"My spark wants what it wants. Nothin' I can do 'bout it." Jazz says simply.

The Weapons specialist steps up behind the Spy, his cannon glowing as it heats up.

"W-wait! What are you doing?! I'll defect! I've said as much already, and I mean it! I'll go whereverJazz goes!" Barricade blurts as his spark is speeding up.

"Yeah? Then you should've said so _before_ we caught you in flagrante delicto. That you say it now just proves to me that you want to save your plating, not that you're serious about it." Ironhide growls, pinning him with a heated glare.

"Ironhide, you know the order." Prime says sharply.

"I do. I'm sorry Jazz. Sorry that I _ever_ trusted you."

"I know, Hide." Jazz mumbles quietly.

"What?! No, stop?!" Barricade wails as Jazz offlines his visor. "Stop it, _please!!_ I _love_ him. I'll defect! We will be such an asset. I'm not playing him, I'm not lying! I _love _him_._ I love _Jazz_..."

"I guess we will find out if you're lying or not. You do know that the punishment for treason is death in the Autobot army, right? And unlike Megatron and Starscream, we stick to our rules..." Ironhide raises his cannon, aiming it point blank at the back of Jazz's helm.

"Maybe we'll find each other in tha Well, Cade..." Jazz murmurs.

"No, no, _no_!" Barricade hears himself screaming and he scrambles to his pedes and stumbles forward. "Please don't do this! I'll defect and..."

With a flash of light and a horrible sound of rendering metal, Jazz's helm is gone, shrapnel flying in every direction away from the still glowing cannon. The silver frame crumples to the ground, and so does Barricade, feeling like his spark is equally obliterated. The sound leaving his vocalizer sounds utterly foreign to his own audials, more like an organic animal in the throes of a very painful death.

"Would you look at that. I guess he wasn't lying." Sideswipe says, looking at Barricade as if he's some sort of curiosity in an exhibition, helm cocked.

"Can I disconnect a fuel line, Prime? Let him leak out slowly while watching this to realize what he's done." Ironhide asks, coming to a stop next to Barricade, towering over the writhing Interceptor.

"No. We're not going to turn into that, no matter how betrayed and disappointed we are." Optimus answers.

"As you wish, boss." Ironhide turns his cannon towards Barricade. "I hope you burn in the pit for all eternity, Con." He growls.

_He already is in the pit._

"Please, don't offline me."

_He's still afraid of offlining though. _

"Not sorry, Con, but no can do."

He looks past the cannon pointed at his helm, sees the hateful sneer on Ironhide's face-plates. Then there's a flash of light, but he never hears the sound.


End file.
